Electrical systems can include an electrical component and a plurality of conductive cables that extend out from the electrical component. Examples of electrical components can include electrical connectors and optical transceivers. The conductive cables can be bundled together, and surrounded by a sleeve. It is desired to secure the sleeve such that strain relief is provided to the conductive cables.